NEVER LET GO !
by maria190
Summary: OK THE STRENGTH THAT LOVE HAS. A STORY THAT A CO AUTHOR STARTED, DR SERPICO AND I FINISHED BY HER KIND REQUEST.


**SO GUYS I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO POST SOMETIME NEAR SEPTEMBER DUE TO LIFE DIFFICULTIES BUT HERE I AM. AND FOR THE FIRST TIME THIS IS A STORY I MADE WITH A FRIEND AUTHOR IN HERE. DR SERPICO. WE TALKED AND SHE ASKED ME TO CONTINUE HER STORY. SO IN HER VERSION LOU IS NOT IN THE FLESH AND I WANTED TO CONTINUE THIS SHOWING THAT SHE AND WILL ARE SOUL MATES AND THEY WILL ALWAYS LOVE EACH OTHER AND BE TOGETHER. SO HERE IT IS. FIRST DR SERPICO'S HALF AND THEN MY HALF. THANK YOU SO MUCH DR SERPICO YOU ASKED ME TO FINISH THE STORY. AND THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE . I WANT TO THANK YOU ON DR SERPICO'S BEHALF AS WELL. I LOVE WILL AND LOU AND I WILL ALWAYS HOPE AND PRAY THAT WILL RETURNS IN THE THIRD BOOK AND IN A SECOND MOVIE. SO ENJOYYYY !**

 **DR SERPICO**

39 year old, but Will Traynor was feeling as old as an 89 year old man at that time of the year. The day in question, was the last day of 2016, not a good year, Will could say, but just another year of living. Sure, he tried to think about the food stuff going around him, he got a job, new friends and even a new girlfriend, a teacher named Emilia Targaryen, who he had met a few months ago, helping his little friend Lily in something. Still, he feel that something was missing, but he quiet couldn't know what. Tired, he took a deep breath, feeling the air around him getting colder all of a sudden.

"Hey there Ya Idjit" he heard someone say and turn his chair as quickly as he could.

Standing at the doorway, wearing her favourite tight and a black dress, was Louisa Clark, or just her ghost form 

" happy New year to you, Will!" She smiled

 **MARIA190**

"Clark, is that you?"

"Of course is me Will. Who else could have been wearing these gorgeous bumblebee tights you bought me?"  
Then Will just smiled so genuinely as if all this time he was just smiling only to smile. Yes he had things going on in his life, but he was missing a very important person to him. Louisa Clark

"But how can this be? How can you be here?"  
"I am always here Will. I guess it was time for you to see me. I didn't think it was possible. But I needed to see you and here I am ... as a ghost I guess" 

"Clark I have missed you"  
"I ve missed you too Will. But I never left. I was with you always. And I will always will be"  
"You better be Clark, because honestly, I thought I could crack this and go on like nothing is changed. But I can't. The only time I think myself happy is only when I think of you" 

"Right back at you Will. You are my friend , my person and I am sorry I did that in a moment of despair ... I wish I could have told you how in love I am with you. Because I am Will" 

"I love you too Clark ... I am in love with you. Please don't disappear. I want to keep seeing you even if I am not able to touch you"  
"But you have a life Will ... a girlfriend. I will be with you but what kind of life this would be if you keep attached with a ghost? But I couldn't not come to you. I was too confused ... whennn , well after my funeral. I am in peace but if I could I would turn back time and wouldn't take my own life . " 

"You are not a ghost to me Clark. You are my Clark. Your body died but your soul didn't. Your soul came to me and I wish I could have told you how much in love I am with you. But I am telling you now. Our souls are connected and they will always be. "  
So as Clark went closer to Will and sat on his lap they couldn't feel their touch but as the time and the days were passing by they were hoping in getting closer and closer to feel each other's touch. Clark was coming and going before Will. In the meantime Will was great at his job as a financial analyst working from home. He was feeling stronger since he started seeing Louisa. He broke up with his girlfriend a month later. 4 years passed and Louisa was still coming before Will and as Will found out he won an economic analyst's award Lou came into his lap again and told him:

"I am in love with you. I am so proud Will. I will always love you"  
"And I will always love you too Clark"  
And the impossible happened.  
"Clark , kiss me even if I won't able to feel you" and as she did they both felt each other's lips. And Clark said:  
"This is impossible"  
"Nothing is Clark. Some things are stronger than the impossible itself"  
"Things such as?"  
"Our love Clark"  
and as they both smiled, the years passed by and Will 20 years now after his accident was ready to leave his body. Clark was there when his soul left his body, and they both walked the eternity together as soul mates.  
"We'll be fine Clark. I love you"  
"Yes we will. I love you too"  
And they both walked into eternity. They both looked beautiful, young and in love for eternity.

THE END


End file.
